


Ficlet: Back Here

by Jacqueline Albright-Beckett (xaandria)



Series: Between The Lines [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, endverse themes, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaandria/pseuds/Jacqueline%20Albright-Beckett





	

Cas looked thoroughly miserable; he ran his hand through his hair, standing it up on end, mouth forming shapes but no words coming out, explanation beyond him as Dean stood silently seething. “A trucker turned me on to them," he said finally, a pleading note in his voice. “When I was hitchhiking. I…didn’t like sleeping, those first few weeks. I still don’t."

"Then drink coffee," Dean said flatly, brandishing the bottle of pills. “Chug an energy drink. I’m not -  _we’re_  not going to end up like this. Do you hear me? We’re not ending up there!"

Puzzled, Cas opened his mouth, but Dean turned away, hurling the bottle at the trash can by the door. It missed; the bottle rattled as it rolled across the floor. He’d flush them later.

They were not going to end up back there. So far Lucifer was only showing up to Sam in dreams. He’d hopefully turned Cas off the amphetamines early.  _They were not going to end up back there._

There was the lightest touch on his shoulder. “Dean. I’m sorry."

Dean didn’t want to turn. Cas was wearing the damn blue shirt. He hadn’t been able to put his finger on it until he’d found the bottle in Cas’s duffel instead of the toothpaste he’d been looking for, but he was wearing the damn shirt. Cities were falling into drastic quarantine measures. And Lucifer was offering to free Sam from the illness the Trials had drowned him in.

"Something’s wrong."

"Everything’s wrong." Dean turned to face Cas, impulsively wrapping his arms around the fallen’s angel and resting his chin on one shoulder. “And I can’t stop it."

_No matter what choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up…here._

He’d always defied those words. Now he wondered if defiance was, in fact, denial, and there was no other place they could end up.


End file.
